


Time Well Spent

by firefly124



Series: 2017 Advent Drabbles [15]
Category: Supernatural, Wayward Sisters (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 02:19:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13044453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: Giving Kaia the lead on this was maybe the best decision Claire had made all month, and not just because the girl needed some damn confidence.





	Time Well Spent

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [AdventDrabbles](http://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org) community on Dreamwidth to the prompt [ snowball fight … with cats](https://i.imgur.com/nBaIeSu.gifv).

Claire had thought she’d be the one taking the lead, but she could deal with covering munitions. Giving Kaia the lead on this was maybe the best decision she’d made all month, and not just because the girl needed some damn confidence.

“This is ridiculous!” Kaia threw another snowball and ducked back behind the wall they’d built. She crossed her arms and frowned.

“You’re ridiculous.” Claire packed another ball and added it to their pile of ammo as two more snowballs flew overhead, way off course. “No way we can’t beat those two bookworms.”

“This is a waste of time.” But Kaia still jumped up and threw another one, her hand flying to her mouth when she saw that Mrs. Drew’s fluffy gray cat had climbed up on the other fort, right in the line of fire. It turned and hissed at her when the snowball hit the wall in front of it, exploding and sending snow everywhere. Including, apparently, right in the cat’s face from the way it flinched.

It looked like it wanted to jump at her but couldn’t seem to decide between that and running away, feet scrambling in the packed snow until it fell down on the far side, pulling a chunk of wall with it before darting up a nearby tree, shaking the snow off the branches.

Alex and Patience stood up, both completely covered in snow.

Kaia’s gasp turned into a chuckle. Then a laugh. Right up until they started rapid-fire throwing every snowball they had. Kaia ducked down having taken one in the shoulder.

“Think it counts if the cat did most of the work?” Claire asked.

“It totally counts,” Kaia forced out between laughs.

Claire didn’t think she’d ever seen Kaia look so happy. Yeah, this so wasn’t a waste of time.


End file.
